The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie V: Resurrection
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie V: Resurrection is a 2025 live-action/animated hybrid film based off the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. Due to the previous film bombing at the box office and receiving poor reviews, Viacom initially decided to make another SpongeBob movie. However, director Joel Schumacher pulled a gun on the head of Viacom, Philippe Dauman, and demanded to be allowed to create another SpongeBob film. Dauman hesitantly agreed, and development on the film began. Plot SpongeBob, Batman, Wario and other heroes team up to defeat Joel Schumacher and the Kilmbot once and for all. Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator *Ben Affleck as Batman *Charles Martinet as Wario, Waluigi *Val Kilmer as Kilmbot/Burger King Restaurant #6 *Shrek the Ogrelord as himself *Joel Schumacher as himself, nipples *Lex Luthor as Snot-Nosed Joker Knockoff *Crash Bandicoot as E3 Disappointment *Matt Berry as Bubbles the Illuminati Dolphin *Rodger Bumpass as Squog *Jimmy Olsen as Unnamed Corpse *Mark Moseley as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Doomsday as CGI Overload *Old Robert Downey Jr as Alfred *Gabe Newell as a hat *Precipitation as Rain Assaulting the Ground *Henry Cavill as Superman (true capekino) *Roy Rogers as Captain 'Murica *Bruce Banner as Angry Shrek *Zack Snyder as American Snyder *Captain America as Hitler *George Clooney as himself (Flashbacks) *Barry Allen as Quicksliver *Chris Stuckmann as Pro Screenwriter Promotional Tie-Ins The first trailer for the movie was released at Comic-Con 2024 to positive reception from fans and critics alike. Critics praised the major presence of SpongeBob in the film and the reveal of Shrek's return, while fans praised Ben Affleck's performance and Waluigi's beautiful singing voice. Following the trailer's premiere, a panel was held with director Joel Schumacher and writers Ben Affleck, Chris Terrio, and BubbleBud. During the panel, Schumacher confirmed that he is a Seal Team 6 warrior, and then released nudes of himself, as well as his phone number, to everyone in the audience. Zack Snyder came on stage at Comic-Con to express his opinions on the film, but was booed by the audience. Hearing the response, he took out a sniper rifle and began shooting Marvel movie directors, resulting in a round of applause from SNYDRA employees. To promote the film, Ryan Reynolds, star of Deadpool (1994), collaborated with SiIvaGunner to create a music video for the film, entitled "Darude - Sandstorm". It topped the charts for three days, but was then banned for it's offensive portrayal of Superman, who, as stated by Chris Stuckmann, "didn't smile enough". To draw in further viewers, Tom Kenny arranged for the second coming of Jesus to occur on December 25, 2024. People around the world were infuriated when Shrek and Donkey descended from the heavens instead. Theorists later suggested that perhaps we did get what was advertised; "Perhaps Shrek is god and Donkey is Jesus. And maybe this says something about our expectations; as a race, we don't know what we want." To help advertise the film, Joel Schumacher attached an exclusive trailer for the movie to his spin-off film, Casting Couch Cuties: Naughty Nautical Edition. This decision received backlash from audience members due to the difference in rating and tone between the movies; as stated by Christopher Nolan (master of cinema and Baneposting), "I came here to jerk off to a porno, and I saw a trailer for a freaking sponge movie." Seeing that the promotional material had been garnering negative reception, Paramount fired it's marketing team and restricted marketing to TV spots, trailers, and web banners to avoid another failure. Home Media Release A special edition Blu-Ray for the film, entitled The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie V: Resurrection of the Boogaloo's Dead Horse Melee Brawl v. The First Avenger and Knuckles, was released on October 31, 2025. It included the theatrical cut of the film, an exclusive directors cut that adds ten minutes of footage, the first episode of The Squog Show, and an interactive computer CD featuring a Shrek screensaver, Sonic.exe (super hyper-realistic blood edition), the Darude - Sandstorm music video, and a virus. A normal, non-extras DVD was released on Jupiter. Reception Unlike The Cloonbob Saga, the film received generally positive reviews. Critics praised the more linear storytelling and more coherent storyline, as well as the actor's performances and the lightened tone; they criticized the limited screentime of Shrek, as well as the lower-budget animation. The movie was also a major success at the box office, making $1,000,000,000. "SpongeBob SquarePants V is an admirably weird sequel that improves on it's predecessor in every way." -Rotten Tomatoes, 65% "Where were the mindscrews?" -Christopher Nolan, Interstellar (1994) "It did better at the box office than us." -The Nice Guys "Weh. Waluigi demands a raise." -Waluigi "It's good, but how much longer can they make these things?" -Davis Doi, director of Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave "VOTE FOR ME AND I'LL MAKE MOVIES GREAT AGAIN" -Donald Trumpler "sp00ky" -Squidward's Suicide Trivia *It is very likely to be the series' finale. *The Krabby Patty secret formula will finally be revealed officially in this movie. *This will be the second SpongeBob project to be directed by someone that is not involved with the series. Category:Movies Category:Upcoming movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (series) Category:Projects started in 2015 Category:The Krabby Patty secret formula Category:2015